First consider the expression for: Take the product of $4$ and $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $1$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $4x$ do? $4x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (4x - 6) = \color{orange}{-6(4x-6)}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $\color{orange}{-6(4x-6)}$ $-6(4x-6)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(4x-6)+1$.